With All The Time Left
by Split Persona
Summary: Losing an important battle can lead to decisions and opportunities that Tala and Kai may or may not have been prepared for. ANGST, sexual situations, shounen ai


**This a is a birthday present to one of my best friends, Shadow of Arashi. You ask and you shall receive! This is for all of the years you've been my advisor, support, and confidant. Thank You and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Even though it's early.**

**Author: Split Persona aka S.P. Kathrine  
Rating: Strong M  
Pairing: Tala/Kai  
Warnings: ANGST, shounen ai, implied non-consensual incest, hints of TyKa, sexual situations, UNBETAED**

**Notes:  
Okay, there is no real timeline for this story, but it is inferred that it is after G-Revolution, although somewhat AU. I also looked through some sites and found some discrepancies with the information, both English and Japanese. There was one site though that I found some interesting age differences that I thought funny and decided to use. This site said that Kai was actually the YOUNGEST of the Bladebreakers by almost a whole year, while the English-dub added two years to his age to make him the oldest. So yeah, I thought it was funny.**

**Also there is a SEX SCENE in this story. I think it might be a lime, but I'm warning people now so that they can leave if it bothers them or they're not of legal age to read it.**

**I used some of the Japanese names (Kinomiya, Ivanov, Soichiro) but I will NEVER call Tala Yuriy/Yuri. Besides the fact that there are so many other 'Yuri's around…Tala is a sexy name. **

_**With All the Time Left**_

Everyone was waiting…the tension in the room could not have been cut with the sharpest of edges-beyblade or otherwise. This was the moment he had waited almost a decade for. Absolution. Freedom. Salvation. He refused to live in Purgatory any longer.

The boy beside him was silent and his eyes were staring straight ahead toward the only empty seat in the room. It had not shocked anyone of them to see the spectacle that was made out of his life. They wanted know what would become of him as well, so that they could plaster his face all over newspapers as had been done in the weeks proceeding. They didn't matter to him. All that matter was the answer he would get once the door towards the back of the room was reopened.

The boy beside him refused to take his eyes away from that door, refused to speak, or even acknowledge any words spoken to him. Only the hand that continued to inconspicuously touch the one he settled on his knee showed that he was still alert in any way. He refused to take that proffered hand, although he welcomed the support the offer showed. He would not reveal just how much the other boy's presence alone meant. He had flown hundred thousands of miles, leaving the others to care for their affairs and had stood by him without complaint for almost a month. He was truly the only person that he wanted by his side during this.

There was a loud echoing '_crrrrreeeaaaak_' as the door finally opened and all of silent commotion in the room suddenly died. Everyone stood and turned forward as the six people reentered the council room. Once everyone was reseated, the chief councilor turned on the microphone before him, staring out so that he could address the masses.

"_We have come to a decision."_

He watched each of the six council members, searching their faces and body language for any telltale sign. He couldn't bare the suspense any longer.

"_Due to the magnitude of the case and the parties involved, we spent many days going over the evidence and have finally come on a decision we think is best for all involved."_

Why wouldn't he just give him their answer? Did he not understand how they held his life in their hands-wrinkled, old, and shaky as they were?

"_We have tried to look upon the issue with as little bias and influence from outside forces as possible, only judging on the cases presented to us rather by the laws of popularity and media preconception. This was not easy, as I said, considering the parties involved."_

The words meant nothing to him, for they were not what he wanted to hear. The man was dragging it out, more likely than not for his own enjoyment…or fear for the response their decision might garner. The hand was on his own now, trying to calm the shaking that he had not even noticed. He did not reciprocate the touch, but he did not remove the hand either. It was like an anchor, holding him to the reality he had to face, when he would much rather flee into his own world.

"_So it is with agreement of five-to-one that the case of the Plaintiff is denied for insufficient cause and evidence. As such, the minor, Hiwatari Kai, shall not be granted Emancipation and shall be returned to the custody of his grandfather and legal guardian…Voltaire Soichiro by June 29th, 2006."_

The silence was suffocating. It seemed as if no one was willing to be the first to break the hold the announcement had over the onlookers. The hand touching his clenched fist froze, no longer giving the light pressure of assurance. It was as if the entire world had slowed to a stop in that one moment.

And then everything was broken. A shout of disbelief and anger-he knew it had to have been from Tyson-rang out and everything else jump-started, the calamity attempting to make up for the former quiet.

A hand touched his shoulder, but he didn't feel it. Nothing seemed tangible anymore, as if he had just been pushed down the proverbial rabbit hole. Without realizing it, his eyes shifted through all of the people crowding around him, through the masses and to the one person that seemed to make everything all the more real.

Voltaire was staring straight at him. Eyes filled with the smug arrogance of victory and a sly smirk on his lips that no one else seemed to notice. He could read everything that was said with that one look.

"_I have won, you pitiful boy. Did you actually think you could get away from me?"_

Voltaire was the first to break the connection, turning his head to address someone else-a reporter asking for comments. He made his way through the throng of people to the doors and out, no bothering to see what became of his grandson. He had won and that was all that mattered.

It was then that he could feel the hands touching him and the questions being thrown at him from those asking for his feelings and response to the decision of the court.

"_Are you planning to appeal?"_

What was the point? He had fought for years for his freedom and yet it seemed that no mattered how hard and how long he struggled; Voltaire would always have the upper hand.

"_Are you going to return to your grandfather's custody?"_

How could he not? Did the court not say that he had to? Was that not their decision? He was trapped, by the system and his grandfather both. There was nowhere he could run now.

"_What of Voltaire's plans to move the two of you to Eastern Europe?"_

This question finally got a reaction out of him. He turned towards the man who had asked it, speaking for the first time since the hearing had begun.

"What are you talking about?"

The man blinked, as if not truly expecting a reply. "Voltaire-san has voiced his plans to move to his home in Ukraine permanently, as a way for the two of you to 'start over'. How will this affect the Blade breakers standings in the upcoming World Championship, especially without their captain?"

"Our captain isn't going _anywhere_!"

"Tyson!" Rei's voice was reprimanding, although subdued.

"They won't get away with this! We'll take it to the National Courts! To the Prime Minister!"

His hand was shaking again. Of course, no one else would notice the trembling, so slight was it, but it seemed that one person had. The boy beside him grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"We're outta here." He was being pulled along, although he wasn't really sure where he was going.

The Bladebreakers were surrounding them, keeping the press and the public away as they made their way out onto the steps of the courthouse. What they didn't expect was to see the object of their ire and fear standing so close, only a few steps from the top. Cameras were everywhere, as the man spoke, his voice calm and pleasant in a way so false that it made him want to retch.

As soon as the doors opened, attention turned to them, cameras flashing and videos recording everything. Voltaire turned as well, watching them.

"Oh my grandson!" he called out, the feigned tone of an exasperated parent filled with compassion. "How happy I am that everything is settled! Now will you cease this utter nonsense and return home with me?"

He stared at him, eyes widened at the direct verbal acknowledgement. He had not expected to face him so soon. How was he to react? It seemed that everyone was waiting for his reply, the assembly of news crews and nosy onlookers pausing in anticipation. Never before had he hated the attention brought on by fame and notoriety as he did then.

Without caring about the uproar he might raise, he broke away from the hand that held his wrist, backing away until he could run without fear of colliding with someone. He dashed through the long patio of the courthouse and down the stairs descending the side of the building. Away from the gleaming glass of the cameras. Away from the screaming voices filled with questions, Away from the man that had won control over his life. Away from Tala…who was still crying out him name.

"Kai! **_KAI!_**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright, hiding behind clouds, only to reappear moments later in all its glory, as if playing some child's game with the world. He would have preferred if it was raining. Or snowing, a blizzard that would prevent search parties and allow him to remain in his private solitude from a while longer. He did not believe that anyone would think to look here for him…at least not immediately. It had been years since this place had actually been a point of importance to him or his team. Now it was just a well-worn memory for reminiscing.

He sat with his legs stretched out, body leaning back in the incline of the manmade wall beneath the bridge over the river, watching the water as it flowed by drowsily, small fish the only interruptions in its routine motions.

_How could I run like that?_ he asked himself, thoughts filled with self-deprecation. Never before had he allowed his 'grandfather' to get to him as he had that day. He had proven his weakness, allowed the world to see. Voltaire would not wait too long in taking him back into his custody. It was only a matter of time now.

_This…was my last chance._

It had been Tyson's idea-encouraged by both his father and grandfather-that he seek emancipation as a way to truly free himself from Voltaire's dominion. He lived on his own most of the year, with his own funds-provided by his inheritance after his parent's death, and he had not spoken to Voltaire in over a year, seeing as he was clearing up what was left of his 'legal troubles' in Russia. That was until the man had reappeared on the doorstep of the BBA Regional Administration Building asking for the whereabouts of his 'wayward grandchild'. Because of Kai's age, and the fact that Voltaire was his legal guardian, they had no choice but to provide him with the information.

Thankfully Kai has been over at the Kinomiya's dojo, awaiting the arrival of Max so that they could begin training for the day. The blonde arrived, face filled with worry and voice running so fast that no one-not even Tyson's grandfather-could understand what was being said.

"_We were on our way over and passed your apartment! There was a limo outside and we saw some guys leaving the building! It was Voltaire! He was THERE!"_

When they had finally been able to get him to calm down enough to explain things, Tyson had exploded in shock and Rei had not been able to curb his own disbelief. Kai could not remember exactly what his response had been. Everything for the next few hours was somewhat blurred in his mind. From testaments of the other boys, he had shut down. He forced them to train, as they always did, and yet it was as if he was on autopilot for remainder of the afternoon. He did recall Tyson forcing him to return home with him and spend the night. The 'Champ' refused to allow him to return to his own residence and he had not cared enough to argue with him.

The next day he contacted one of the best law firms in the city dealing with the cases of minors and, with the Kinomiya as his co-plaintiffs, filed for emancipation of his grandfather's guardianship. He wanted to be sure that he would not even have to speak to Voltaire until after the proceedings were underway. There had been mandated mediation, and counseling, to see if a compromise could be found rather taking the case to court, but Kai had stood firm and forced the issue until there had been no other option. He would not even communicate with Voltaire when they were in the same room, preferring to speak to the third party mediator, or his lawyer instead.

Everything had gone so well at first. They had shown countless documents and witnesses stating to his independence and resources allowing him to remain that way. He had even provided statements from the BBA-courtesy of Mr. Dickinson-of job opportunities available to him should he need them. No one could deny the fact that Voltaire had left him to his own devices for quite some time. Voltaire himself had not even tried.

Instead, he had brought forth evidence of his own troubles-without revealing WHY he had those problems-and that he had certain people he had hired to 'watch over Kai from afar' while he was busy settling his legal disputes.

"_The boy was never truly without my supervision, as I trusted these people implicitly to take care of him should the need arise. I just did to wish him to be trapped within the media's eye while I was forced to undergo such scrutiny. He may be a world class beyblade, but he is still a young boy who enjoys his privacy."_

He had also brought in certain documents that questioned Kai's stability-mentally and otherwise-particularly after his 'disappearance' from boarding school and the 'events' transpiring after that led of to the institutionalization of one Wyatt Smithwright. Just mentioning the boy was enough to set Kai on edge and his mind whirling into the guilt he could not shake, but Voltaire had gone so far as to bring in _statements_ from teachers, students, and even Wyatt's mother, describing his idolizing of Kai and how the blue-haired blader had recklessly toyed with Wyatt's feelings.

That had been damaging. Of course, Wyatt was not available to contradict anything said 'on his behalf', he would not be leaving the hospital he had spent the past year and a half for another month. His parents had not felt he was ready.

And then there had been Kai's own hospital records. Voltaire had revealed the short weeks that Kai himself had spent in a mental institution directly after their move to Japan when he was a child. Of course, the documents were tampered with, leaving out the details about his amnesia and what had caused it, speaking about only the dark voice that Kai had sworn he had been hearing as a child. The voice that had wanted him to hurt people and 'do bad things'. Now he knew it had been his newly formed bond with Black Dranzer as the bit beast tried to convince him to return to her, but then the doctor had believed him to be schizophrenic. The voice had faded with time until it was gone completely, but not before he had been placed on ten different types of psychotic medication and had undergone several 'methods' of removing the 'evil voices' that were not so ethical nor painless.

He had not spoken to anyone about that. It was something he tried to not to think about, and had almost pushed back to the same place his once forgotten memories of Russia had been hidden. That had been a rather stressful day after court, when he had ignored all attempts from his friends at conversation and returned home to be alone. It had only been a week into the trial, but almost every sordid, shameful event in his life had been on display for the courts and the public.

Midnight that same night, he had been confused by the sudden knocking at his apartment door. Cautious-to the point of paranoia-he had taken the pocketknife he kept beneath his pillow and gone to answer it. It could have been Voltaire or Tyson deciding to finally confront him for all he knew. The shock at finding Tala Ivanov waiting on his doorstep had not faded until after the red-haired teen had exited his kitchen with two cups of strong coffee and sat beside him on his couch.

"_You wouldn't have called me so I decided to come on my own. The guys are behaving themselves and the Abbey pretty much runs itself now that the government has stepped in. I wasn't needed _**there**_."_

And he had been grateful for his presence, even though he had never once said the words out loud. Tala understood better than any of the friends he'd made in Japan-Bladebreakers included. He hadn't demanded answers, gave false reassurances, or made public outbursts to show his support. The red-haired Russian had simply remained by his side through everything. He sat directly behind him during the rest of the trial and sat next to him that day after they had been called in for the final deliberations. The past two weeks he had waited for the decision of the courts, Tala had been the one to make their meals during the day, fend off his friends-Tyson-when he knew he would prefer to be left alone, and seemed to keep him going when he had not even been paying attention to the world around him.

His was brought out of his thoughts by the heated sensation in his hand. Looking down, he could seem the dim glowing of Dranzer's blade, understanding what she was trying to say to him, even without words.

"At least we didn't go down without a fight," he told her. The glowing brightened momentarily before dying down to a faint glimmer that most would not even notice. " don't run from anything, Dranzer. You, most of all, know that."

There was steps coming from the walk and he looked down towards the river, crimson eyes meeting with icy blue.

"Kai."

"Tala."

"Let's go."

The dark-haired blader stood, not bothering to stretch and simply slid the way down to his comrade's side. Tala started in the direction they both knew led to Kai's apartment, neither bothering to speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai immediately moved into his room once they entered the apartment, Tala being left with the responsibility of locking the door behind them and contacting the others to let them know that Kai had been found. They-meaning Tyson-had wanted him to bring Kai to the Kinomiya dojo, but he told them that it was best if they let him alone for a while longer. Tala also told them that he would be sure to make Kai visit them the next morning. It hadn't soothe their worries, but it had been enough to convince them that they didn't need to rush over and check on their captain themselves.

After he had hung up-he tossed the cordless phone onto the couch and ventured down the small corridor to Kai's room. The other boy had already divested himself of the upper half on his suit and his shoes, leaving his bare save for the pants. The other pieces were left in crumpled bundles on the floor. He was standing in the middle of the room, head titled towards the ground with his eyes covered by his long, unruly bangs, both hands clenched into fists.

"I didn't realize you hated suits so much," Tala told him, as he began to take of his own formal wear. He had never even owned one until Kai had thrown one at him the day of his trial, informing him that he couldn't go dressed as if he was ready for a beybattle. The suit was a near-black nay blue with a pale blue shirt and white tie. It fit him as if it had been tailored to his specifications. Kai had simply stated that it was one of his own, and Tala hadn't contradicted with the fact that Kai was three inches shorter than him with less broad shoulders.

He had unbuttoned his jacket and finished pulling the tie from around his neck when he was slammed against the closed door, an aggressive pair of lips against his own. A moan broke free of his throat at the unexpectedness of it all, but the hand clenching his shirt and the tongue licking at his mouth drew him into the foggy confusion. He began to return the passion the younger teen was showing, pressing back and tangling his hand into the ponytail that was at the nape of Kai's neck.

He battled tongues with the other boy, could hear the sound of buttons popping as Kai tugged at his shirt without bothering to undo the fastenings first. It was the small interruptions that allowed him to come back to his senses and pull himself back as far as he could. This didn't deter the other boy from moving down to suckle on his neck.

"St…Stop…K…Stop Kai!" he gasped out. "Do… Do you know…what you're _doing_!"

"I want you to fuck me."

The tone was so firm, resolute, and blunt that Tala blinked for a moment, taking in what was said. Kai didn't bother to wait.

"I Want You To Fuck Me. Right here. Right now."

"Kai, you're not thinking straight!" Tala persisted. "You can't use sex to run away from your problems!"

"That's NOT what this is about!" The blue-haired sixteen year-old shouted, pulling away instantly. He turned away. "I'm not running away!" With that he slammed his fist into the closest wall, which just happened to be his closet door. The wood cracked under the force, leaving a sizeable dent.

"Then…Then why '_this_' all of a sudden?" He frowned, turning his eyes away towards the floor. "Kai…you know how I feel about you and-" He then noticed the crumpled piece of paper lying neck to his foot, something more out of place in Kai's usually pristine room than the broken door or piled clothing. He kneeled down and picked it up, unfurling the crinkly edges and seeing the what it held. The contents left a cold chill running up his spine and a heavy weight in his stomach.

" _You were not home when I came by, Grandson. You know that running will not save you and so I know that you will not attempt such a folly. Be prepared, for you do not know when I shall return to claim you. You put up a bold front, allowing me to see what a truly beautiful boy you have grown into. I await our coming reunion with great anticipation. Your Loving Grandfather."_

Tala read the note over at least five times before actually looking back up at the turned back of his friend. "Kai…" he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm _not_ running away," the captain of the Bladebreakers repeated, his back still to his former teammate.

"You know what this _says_, don't you?" he asked. "It sounds like…but he wouldn't…you're his _grandson_…"

The other boy was in front of his again, crimson eyes boring into his own. "I'm not running away," he stated. "He will come for me at anytime and I don't want… I won't let…" His words trailed off, unable to let the actual point of the matter come from his own throat. His teeth clenched in anger, eyes shifting away for a moment before returning with the same fiery determination that had drawn Tala to him when they were children. The look that could burn him into cinders…and he would welcome it for the chance to be the sole recipient of that passion.

"_You are the only one I trust that much."_

How could he not understand what the dark-haired boy was trying to say? The crux of the issue, the truth of his request-demand?

Here was his chance, bared before him in the flickering flames of Kai's eyes. Could he really take it? Could he really do this, take what Kai was so willingly offering? Would he be taking advantage of him? Or saving him from losing one of the few things that were still his own to someone that would break it-and _him_-into pieces without a care? Would he be able to let go afterwards? Was he willing to give up so much of him self just to gain this one thing-this one shed of heaven-that he had wanted since their reunion in Russia four years ago?

_Yes…._

It was Tala who initiated the kiss this time, pulling the younger teen to him gently, caressing his cheeks with his fingertips and then his lips. He trailed kisses down his cheek-ignoring the strange taste of concealer-his breath light against his friend's ear. "We'll do this right, Kai," he whispered. "This isn't some cheap fuck in a sleazy brothel in Moscow. This is you and me. _Can you accept that?_"

The other boy's entire body was thrumming with quivering tension, from anticipation or anxiety Tala was uncertain. He pulled back so that he could into _those eyes_ once more and saw the wariness, the trepidation, the resolution. Kai wanted it to be quick and over with, the deed done, no true pleasure in the act. He did not expect flowery romance or courtship. Tala would have slapped him back to reality if he had.

But he would not treat his friend as others would a prostitute on her knees in an alley. And Kai knew that, no matter his expectations. Kai knew what this meant to him, even if it did not hold the same value to him. And because of that he was afraid.

"_If… If this is our only chance…then let us at least not regret it."_

Kai stared at him for a long moment, something settling with in him. "I won't ever regret this." Then he was kissing Tala with that familiar intensity that left the other boy dizzy with lack of thought and oxygen.

There was clashing of teeth involved, Kai almost biting his bottom lip accidentally. There was almost too much movement, Kai unable to find proper purchase for conformability. And it was the most perfect kiss he'd ever received-save for the first surprise attack Kai had assailed him with. He finally held the blue-haired teen's head in his hands and took control of the moment, coaxing a more drawn out kiss from pliant, chapped lips.

Kai opened his mouth, to take a breath, and Tala took the chance to slip his tongue in. This changed the inhale into a shaky gasp-turned-moan. The younger blader gave him a stare before allowing his eyes to fall shut. And then he could feel the reciprocation of a tongue battling his own. Kai might have been inexperienced, but he had always been a quick study.

The hand was opening his shirt again, pulling apart the side that was sans quite a few of its buttons to slide his fingers roughly over Tala's muscled abdomen and up his flat chest to a pert nipple. Callused fingers rubbed over said nub, causing his counterpart of moan into his mouth. The red-haired Russian could feel him smirking into the kiss from his reaction. Tala tried not to chuckle.

"Bed, firefly," he suggested, lightly pressing the other boy to move back. It was with great reluctance Kai did so, stepping away even though he didn't take his off of Tala.

The captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys gave him a wink before slipping his ruined shirt the rest of the way off his body and tossing it to the side, the pale blue silk fluttering as it caught on the edge of the nightstand. Kai eyes flickered again, the colors darkening before returning to its normal hue, something that Tala didn't believe anyone else noticed. It was almost as if they were actual crimson flames, emotions changing their intensity.

The image was enough to drive Tala insane with want. Kai stood with his hair in its casual disarray, eyes gleaming, as the sunset through the shears, shadows playing on the pale tattooed skin. Not many realized how many tattoos the blue-haired boy had, the tribal markings currently covered by make-up on his face simply the ones he couldn't mask with clothing. There were others, different ancient runes and markings that trailed from his shoulders down his back and over his hips down his thighs. Made by either knife or blunt needle, each was a different secession of punishment, strategically placed to hide from view. Voltaire and Boris had learned their lesson when too many questioned about Kai's face.

Tala had marks of his own as well, although not as elegant or symbolic as his soon-to-be lover's-he tried not to shiver as the word 'lover' crossed his mind. The scene left Kai appearing as some savage, wild and unbreakable, eyes searing and ready for the surprises of nature. Tala was forced to remind himself of Kai's 'inexperience' and the guilt he would feel if he threw his fellow blader to the ground and fucked his like a beast, no matter how enjoyable it might have been.

"Get on the bed," he told the dark-haired teen. "I'll be right back."

Kai's eyes widened-was that fear he saw?-before they cut into suspicious slits. "Are you backing it out?"

Tala looked at him incredulously. "After how long I've wanted this?" he said. "That would not only make the _stupidest_ man alive, but also the craziest." He moved in, grabbing the ponytail again so that he could steal a feverish kiss that last seconds of eternity. He then backed away. "I just have to get things. We can't do this without certain…accessories." Another quick brush of their lips and Tala turned to leave.

"_Just wait for me. It won't take long."_

Tala had never moved so quickly in his life. Grabbing a few things from his travel bag and the bathroom, he was standing in the hallway only steps away from Kai's door and halted. He knew things were moving too fast and one of his main reasons for leaving was to give Kai time to process things and back out if he wanted. His former teammate may have said he wouldn't regret anything, but his decision had been spur of the moment, careless, unlike everything else he had ever done in his life.

_If he's made a run for it out the fire escape, I'll know that this was a mistake…_

And so he finally took those finally steps to Kai's doorway and found himself floored by the sight that greeted him.

Kai was sitting on the bed, legs stretched out with his feet dangling off of the side. And those pale legs were bare, the pants draped over the chair in front of the other boy's desk. Lean, strong muscular calves led the way to thighs that seemed to have black snakes wrapped around them. Kai's arms were settled slightly behind him, propping the upper half of his body up while his head was cocked _ever so slightly_ to the side, as if listening to something with one ear. It was as if he had just stepped into an alternate universe. Kai was there, waiting for him in his in all his porcelain glory. And what made everything even more bizarre-and yet _unspeakably_ hot-was the fact that the only article of clothing he was wearing was Tala's discarded blue shirt.

_If this is heaven…leave me here to rot._

"K-Kai…" he started, dropping the items he had retrieved from slack fingers. "What…? I mean… How…?"

"You would be surprised the types of things Kenny has access to with Dizzy," was all he said.

_What… _**Kenny!** _That would mean…_ The sudden realization was stunning.

"You prepared for this!"

The naïvely seductive look was gone, replaced by a cold glare. "I was aware of the possibility that I would lose and so I researched it," he stated.

"Aware of…? So you were planning on me screwing you from the beginning?"

Kai's eyes darkened, but not in the heated way that left Tala breathless. He was on the defensive now, raising his shields towards what he saw as a threat. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the carpeted floor.

"You were not a part of the original plan," he admitted. "But you're part of it now, so what does it matter?"

Tala almost couldn't believe the nonchalant way he said it, but this was Kai and he could say many things in an uncaring tone that most couldn't even talk about taking out the trash with. "It does mean something," he said. "It means that the only reason why I'm _here_ is because I am the only one here."

If _those eyes_ cut anymore they would be closed. "Would you prefer it if I went to Tyson?" Kai inquired. "If you've suddenly reached a new moral level I can always find someone else. And from how Tyson has been acting since he broke up with Hilary, I don't think he would be too adverse to it. Or I could simply head down town to the bars' district and sit myself outside one of them. I'm sure I'll find someone willing rather quickly."

"Oh my _God_, Kai!" Tala shouted. "Do you hear yourself! You're talking about sex the same way Bryan talks about maiming people! _What the hell is wrong with you_!"

"Because I refuse to let him be the first!" Kai snapped back. "I knew that this could happen, he's been hinting at it for years now about how he's just been waiting for me to be the right age. But I won't let him be the first and I know how much he'll despise the fact that it wasn't. That was before you even showed up. Doesn't change the fact that…"

He stood then, walking to his dresser to pull out some other clothing to change into. "Leave Tala," he didn't bother to look at the redhead. He let the blue button-up drop to the floor, but was caught off guard by a hand the grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

"_Let go, Tala."_

Those eyes were burning him again, even though they seemed colder than the lakes of northern Russia. It was like frostbite.

"I thought you were done using people like this Kai," Tala told him. "I thought…after your fight with Brooklyn you had realized what was important rather than what made you look strong."

"I never used you," Kai retorted. "Bryan, Spencer, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers…at one time, each was nothing more than a means to an end. With you… Even during the time I spent with Black Dranzer…_I preferred not acknowledging you to using you._"

Kai never lied. No matter how many times he betrayed, discarded, disregarded those around him, he never lied-to himself or to anyone else. And he wasn't starting now. Staring into icy blue eyes-whose depths changed like the currents of the ocean-he repeated those same words.

"_You are the only one I trust _**that much**_."_

Something in Tala's resolve broke. Looking beyond the sharp tone and the uncaring words, Tala could finally see the situation for what it was. _Even though you act like this means nothing,_ he thought. _It has to mean _**something** _or else you wouldn't be willing to explain yourself. You would have thrown me out rather than told me. You would have broken my hand to make me let go. _

_But you don't want me to let go…do you Kai?_

Leaning towards the shorter teen, Tala looked deep into his eyes and said, "I don't run away either." And then he captured the other boy's lips with his own. He didn't loosen his hold on Kai's wrist until he felt the stiffness fade from the other boy's body as he began to return the kiss. He used his hands to pull Kai's naked-he shuddered at the realization-body closer to his own, sliding one hand down the dark-haired blader's back to cup a firm, tattooed cheek. Kai left out a small moan at the feel of his hand gently caressing his buttocks.

The kissing escalated as Kai participated more and assertive with his desire. He pressed himself against Tala, trailing down to suckle again at the redhead's neck. They both could feel the other's arousal and Tala let out a deep groan when he realized that Kai was just as into what they were doing as he was-more so if his aggressive behavior meant anything.

He could feel teeth nibbling on the junction beneath neck and shoulder, only to have each bite smoothed over by a warm, wet tongue. Tala didn't want to know the things that Kai had found on Kenny's computer. Especially not if Kenny was there at the time. It might make him jealous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was far past nightfall, nearing eleven if his internal clock was correct-which it always was. But that wasn't what had his attention.

Warmth. It was as if he was engulfed by a warm heat that was doing things to him his body was built to handle. A moan escape his lips and his hips jerked off of the bed, pressing into the heat, even as gentle, but firm hands pushed him back down. His mind was scattered by the sensations, unable to collect enough to even open his eyes.

There was a tongue. He was becoming more certain of that. A wet appendage that teased the tip of his cock and then the underside. It was the swirling motion around the head that brought a gasp from his throat and his hips thrusting upwards, eyes flying open instantly.

"G…God…" he gasped, "Wh… What…?"

And one of the hands was touching him, gently massaging his sac and stealing his voice in the same motion. A choking noise escaped his as the words died a little death. His hairs were twisting in the sheets, which were wrapped around and underneath him. He might have even heard them tear once, but he couldn't focus enough to care about it.

One hand still press down on his hip while the other moved away from his sac to the small hole behind. A finger slid between the two as if both teasing and indecisive at the same time. He thought he was gone to die before anything could be done.

Finally, the finger circle the tender exit-turned-entrance, careful after the intense riding that had been done earlier. He moved his hand down, but managed to wrap his fingers in the comforter rather than hair. The finger was pushing in, rubbing around with care but talent. The tongue was back at the tip again and he almost how to breathe.

_He's trying to kill me…_

The finger was digging deeper, searching for something. And when it found it, he couldn't hold back any longer. He vision went white in the darkness, everything going blank. He probably even stopped in his chest for a brief moment.

A hand was rubbing his quivering stomach when he came back down. His eyes finally opening of his will and he allowed them to drift lazily to the side, staring at the person beside him.

"Tala…"

The red-haired Russian didn't say anything in return, but the smile on his lips he knew was probably in his eye as well, although it was too dark to really tell. Kai stared at those lips, the ones that had coaxed and suckled and licked virtually every inch of his body in a matter of hours. A thought came to mind and he toyed with it for a moment, unsure about it validity. With little reservation, he grabbed Tala by the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

He shoved him tongue into the other teen's mouth, tasting and testing all at the same time. Tala let him, urging him into a small game of tag with their mouths. When they finally pulled away from each other, Kai was taking in breaths to control his breathing, a small smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Tala asked him.

"Just seeing how I taste in you mouth."

Tala's eyes widened for a moment. "Kenny's getting Dizzy confiscated."

"_That_ I heard about from Rei."

Tala then wondered how Kai was able to get all of this information without seeming suspicious, or if he had cared either way. But for now he decided to use the time they had left to make more of those _unbelievable_ noises come out of Kai's throat. He didn't know when everything would be over and wanted to draw out the process for as long as he could. And from the look on Kai's face…he didn't seem to mind either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke knowing that something was wrong, but in the way that told you that you were too late. The spot beside him was empty and already growing cold. He got up from the bed immediately, ignoring the soreness of his muscles and the lethargic weight in his mind.

_Why? Why did he leave?_

He threw on some sweatpants and a shirt and searched through the apartment, almost missing the one thing close to what he had been searching for. Folded on the nightstand next to the bed was the blue shirt, and sitting on it was a piece of paper. A note with only four words.

It didn't make sense. He had fallen back onto the bed with an empty feeling. It was as if he was becoming numb.

_He left. Even after… _**He left**…

He had stayed locked in the apartment, refused to answer the phone, and was thankful that he didn't have an answering machine for all the times that it rang. He had sat on the couch, holding the blue shirt in his hands and staring out at nothing.

It wasn't until Tyson had come pounding on at the door demanding that he needed to talk to him that he had finally understood.

Soichiro Voltaire was dead and his killer, Tala Ivanov was in police custody. He hadn't even tried to run.

_**Thanks for trusting me.**_

Kai had never thought it could rain indoors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I have NO idea where this story came from. Shadow of Arashi wanted angst Tala/Kai with a little lemon added in and that is exactly what she got. The ending just came to me, at the very end. I had planned something else, but ended up writing this… I guess I wasn't puttng enough drama into my Kyou Kara Maou fic or something. Tempest, I hope this is okay for you!**

**And please don't get angry about the TyKa references. While I think G-Rev went a little overboard with Tyson-izing everyone, it still presented a rather interesting bond between Kai and Tyson. And I so love any relationship involving Kai…**


End file.
